Gargoyles: the Dark Knight
by yorkmanic89
Summary: A man with a mysterious lineage of a Dark Knight who uses his dark powers to protect the innocent. The man finds out he is the reincarnated version of the Dark knight and must follow his duty on protecting the innocent. But how well can he handle his mysterious history? And will he control the darkness inside him?
1. the Dark knight

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

(new york, 11:39 pm)

my name is Dante Vera. I work part time as a cop in new york. right now I'm off duty. I was in my hotel trying to stop the headache with headache medicines. It kind of worked and went to bed to be sure it worked more. my cat meows. I look at her curiously. "hungry?" she meows. "I take that as a yes." I got off my bed and went to the kitchen. I take a can of wet cat food, Opened it up and pour the food on the tray. my cat meows again. "hold on." I take a plastic spoon and start chopping the food to pieces for her to eat easily and placed the tray in front of her. "enjoy." She starts eating the food and I went to bed. For about a half an hour, My cat wakes me up again only this she did something unbelieveble. "glad to see your awake." "wha-?" "yes. you're looking at a talking cat you have a cat?" I was in shock. my cat talks. "who are you?" "I'm so glad you asked. my name is Victoria Swan. a witch and assistant for the Dark Knight." "the Dark Knight?" "yes. you are the reincarnated version of him. I can sense his dark powers in you. yes... the very dark power that killed the Vikings in rage." "so the headaches..." "you're starting to feel his powers coursing in your body. don't worry. the pain will subside but you may not be able to control your powers well." "any way to control it?" "yes. I can help you control it but it may take a month." I can't believe I'm listening to a cat who claims to be a witch. "I know what you're thinking. Why am I talking to cat?" She grins, jumps off my bed and turns into a young woman in her 20's in a witch clothes. she's quite young to be a witch. "okay. you've convinced me. you're her. but you're quite young to be in this century." "I'm 1881 years old." "okay I take that back. you're an old lady from another century." she glares at me and hits me in the head with her wand. "oww... okay I take that back too. Jeez." she points at my door. "wha-"

a knock came from the door. "Dante? it's Elisa." "I'll be there in a minute." I got off my bed and went to the door. Victoria turned back to a cat and I opened the door. "hey Elisa." "hey. listen. um...there's something you might want to see at the castle." she seems uncomfortable about something. when it comes to secrets she mostly comes to me to keep it secret."the castle Xanatos bought?" "yeah." "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I went to my living room to get my gun and my fedora hat. Victoria looks at me with a grin. "what?" I get a meow as a response. I rolled my eyes. I strapped the holster on my shoulder and put my gun in the holster. I went out of my apartment room and locked the door. "okay let's go." "really, Dante? You should keep your gun more concealed." "heh... when I get enough money for a suit I'll think about it." I put on my fedora and went to the castle. "I've seen that castle on a book. Castle Wyvern." "yeah...there's something you might want to see." ? we got to the castle after an elevator ride up to the rooftop, I see Gargoyle statues and my head started hurting. "you okay?" "My head...it hurts." then memories started flooding in my head.

(3rd pov flash back)

(Scotland 994 AD)

inside a castle at the Dinning hall, A man in Black armor without his helmet sitting at the dinning table with the princess and sorcerer. "so good to have you here, Dark Knight." "the honor is all mine and please...call me Dante your highness." the Princess nods. Dante stood quiet for some time not touching his food. A cat jumps on him with a concern look on her face. "aren't you going to eat?" he shook his head."...not yet." he says with no emotion. truth be told he hardly cares about the food. The door opens and he sees the captain and a Lavender skinned gargoyle and one with messy red hair enters the dining hall. everyone was silent when they saw the gargoyles but Dante smiles slightly for he is glad to see one of his gargoyle comrades to show up. "pardon me, princess but I invited them to be recoginzed for their bravery." the captain says. "captain, we are mostly unpleased to allow beasts in the dinning hall." the princess says in anger with raged filled in her eyes. Dante however slightly raises his arm to stop anyone from talking anymore further. "I don't mind. these gargoyles saved my life from those vikings from the raid." The princess and the others look at Dante in shock. The gargoyles smiles at Dante and Dante Nods. the guests started protesting but went silent when Dante gets off his seat in almost disgust that the guests still hate the gargoyles after they saved their lives. he shook his head and sighs. "excuse me... come, Victoria." just as he was on his way to leave, he pats the lavender gargoyle on the back and smirks. "til we meet again, friend." he leaves with Victoria to his home to avoid any unnecessary arugements.

(end of flashback)

(Dante's pov)

the headache stopped and At the same time, the Gargoyle statues started breaking and actual gargoyles broke out of their stone prision with a loud roar. I was in shock. one of the gargoyles, a tall lavander one sees me and looks at me surprised. "it's you...we thought you died for killing those vikings." Elisa looks at me confused. I was going to say something until..."that's not him." I see Victoria in cat form. how did she get here? "he is the reincarnated version of the Dark knight." Elisa sees Victoria and was in shock. "did your cat just..." "believe me. I'm as surprised as you right now." The gargoyles looked at me and Victoria. "Reincarnated? hm...the Lad has a strong resemblance indeed." said the old gargoyle with a white beard. Elisa was now curious. "something tells me you have an old family history you haven't told us." "I don't know anything about my history. ask the cat. I'm going to get some fresh air." I walked to the top of the castle however 3 young male gargoyles followed me probably to be sure I wasn't doing anything suspicious. By the time, I got to the rooftop and I see a red gargolye with long white and a birdlike beak, an olive colored small one that has wings under his arms and a big blue one that has aquatic fins as ears (I think). "what?" The red one stared. "who are you?" "Dante. Dante Vera. Just call me Dante. I'm Elisa's Partner. what's your name?" "the names' Brooklyn." "Broadway." "Lexington." "don't tell me. Elisa gave you those names." They nod. "I won't complain to that." I looked at the view trying to calm my headache.

(Victoria's pov)

I explained to Elisa about Dante's Lineage and the Dark Knight's duty. "so let me get this straight. you're telling me that Dante is the next Dark Knight and must carry the duty of his ancestor. isn't a bit too soon to be telling him this?" "I would've wait but the headaches he keeps having is the dark powers coursing in his body. he must accept it and control it so that he doesn't lose his life." "how is he going to do that?" "I'll handle that part. though things maybe different." "how?" "I'm not sure." I hear the elevator door open and I rushed up the stairs to catch up with Dante. "hey wait!" I ignored her to avoid being noticed. I rushed past the three gargoyles and stopped next to Dante. "what's wrong, Victoria?" "someone's here." the three gargoyles looked in shock and they and Dante went down the stairs.

(Dante's pov)

As I got down the stairs I see Xanatos with Owen. "ah... officer Dante. what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you here." I didn't answer knowing this guy was probably trying to tick me off. "still giving me the silent treatment huh?" "tsk..." "we were just leaving, Xanatos." Elisa pulls me to the elevator and we went down to the first floor. just as we got out of the building, Victoria was already in front of the building. "your cat is full of surprises." "you think?" Victoria just giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elisa" "same here." I started walking to my apartment with Victoria. "me and you are going to have nice long chat once we get home." I groaned. "hope it's worth my time, Victoria." "oh it will." I sure hope so because I'm tired.

Character bios

name: Dante Vera

age: 21

race: human

Occupation: part time cop

weight: 101.1

height: 6'1

appearance: long black hair, black fedora hat, one red eye and one blue eye, White long sleeved shirt with tailored vest on, black Tailored pants and tailored black shoes. Later wears a black hoodie cape with red markings on it, Bandages around his arms, Black blazer suit, black trousers, tailored shoes.

bio: a man with a mysterious lineage. born from England but was raised in New york. ever since he was a child, he had flashbacks of a mysterious knight in black armor killing the vikings at Scotland, 994 Ad during the attack of a medieval castles. he looks up the event of his flashback and his results was a black armored knight called the Dark Knight. when his cat started talking, it so turned out to be the Dark Knight's assistant, Victoria Swan the witch. she tells Dante that he has the Dark Knight's dark powers in him and needs him to control it before it corrupts him. he later meets the Gargoyles with Elisa Maza and the memories of the Dark Knight start to show more and more Frequent.

Name: Victoria Swan

age: 1881(looks 20)

race: human

weight: 90.4

height: 5.6

occupation: Witch

Appearance: Silver long hair, golden eyes, witch robe and hat, black heels. her cat form is short, green eyes, fur color is black fur with light brown stripes face, body and legs.(a/n: I'm describing my own cat)

Bio: Victoria was once The Dark Knight's on helping the innocent from evil. She liked to experiment on different times of Spell that could rival Magnus' magic. when the Vikings attacked, she evacuated the innocents away from the fight. after she got the innocent to safety, she witnessed the dark knight kill every Viking in rage thinking his gargoyle friends were slain. she stopped his anger however lost his life for using too much of his power. the villages mourned for his death and gave him a decent buriel. a week later, She casts an immortal spell on herself to live on for another century while in cat form. Dante finds Victoria in her cat form abandoned and adopts her. however he wasn't aware that the cat is no other than Victoria Swan. now she does her best on training Dante on controlling his dark powers.

(No flame please. They will be removed and you might be blocked. This idea inspired me from the games Bravely default and Fire emblem: Awakening Dark Knights. )


	2. controlling the darkness

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I got on my bed while Victoria started telling me how I should control the darkness inside me. "I have to defeat a dark version of myself?" "you could say that. luckily I have just the weapon for you." her eyes gleamed and a sword appears next to me. the blade was blood red and the hilt has demonic wings on it. "whoa." "that sword is the very weapon that the Dark Knight uses to protect the innocents. however it's true power is currently sealed. you " I grabbed the sword with my right hand. "so I defeat my dark self with this?" "yes. be warn if you lose there's a chance you might die." "...as crazy as this may seems I find it hard to believe. ...fine. do it." "really? you're sure about this?" "Yes." "okay. suit yourself." she pounces on me and her eyes gleam and I passed out. "good luck, Dante. you're going to need it."

(in a dark palace)

I wake up in a dark area of some sort of palace. I get up and started looking around my surroundings. there was glass murals showing the Dark Knight's legacy and his demise. "...interesting... so this is the Dark Knight's history. ...how long are you going to stare at me?" I turned around and noticed a very familiar figure. he looks like me only his eyes were glowing red and was wearing a red hoodie. he stares at me almost with no emotion. I readied my sword and got into a offensive stance just in case he starts to fight me. "so this is the reincarnation of the Dark knight. I've been expecting you." "who are you?" "I'am you. well more like your dark half. prove your worth to me that you can take the title of the dark knight and wield his dark powers." "let's do this." he lunges at me and swings his sword at me. I quickly got out of the way and as I pointed my sword at him, Dark energy came out of the sword which flung him to the wall. "ungh... that was unexpected..." "Don't know how I did it but I guess it might work against you." "don't get too cocky. using too much of your dark power will result in weakening you or killing you." he gets up and his sword glows red. "now to get serious." as he swings his sword, red dark wave attacks came at me. I got into a defensive position and braced for impact. when the waves hit me, I opened my eyes and I see a shadow protect me from the attack doing the same defensive position. "well...well... looks like your dark powers are starting to develop more quickly than I expected." The shadow disappears and I did the same attack back at him. he gets slammed to the ground and starts coughing. "ugh...not bad..." I walked towards him and point my sword at him. "you're going to kill me, huh? fine...but let me ask you something...how do you plan on using your dark powers?" "the same way the orginal Dark Knight uses it however I'm going to control it more than him." "Is that so? heh...I sincerely hope you're right otherwise I'll be dragging you to the dark abyss for all eternity for misuse of your powers and lying to me." "dark abyss?" "a dark void where the wicked go kind of like hell but different. it's just pure darkness and no if you're thinking that it has the 9 circles of hell or whatever you call it. it doesn't'." that's a relief. "I see... I'll be sure that won't happen." "heh... let's hope so. end it" I stabbed him and he starts dissolving into darkness. "remember. I'll be watching you..." as he dissolved, his darkness entered in my sword and me. the pain was unbearable. I started screaming and clutching my chest. one last painful scream knocked me out fatigued. I hear a woman's voice saying: "good luck, my son. your journey begins...now." was that my mother?

(back to the apartment)

I wake up and as I look at the clock it's 7:09 am. "ungh...that was painful..." "did you win?" "yes...said he'll be watching me." "he's being sure you don't abuse your power." "I know..." my phone rings and I pick it up. "hello?" "Dante? are you alright? you haven't called for hours." "I'm in pain. I won't be going to work to today. I'll meet up with you later." "okay...before I hang up, check out the news." "okay. I'll check it out." Victoria turns on the TV for me and I see something about some aircraft being destroyed. "wow! this happened during the night when you were sleeping." "Xanatos. I bet he's up to something." "only one way to find out. we have to go to the castle to find out ourselves." "right. we'll get there by midnight before Xanatos gets there. though one problem Xanatos will catch us in the act before we could even get to him." Victoria grins. "what?" "your dark powers. it can help you get undetected." "hmm...we'll see how that goes."

(Emile's pov)

(6 hours later)

My name is Emile Vera. I work part time at a resturant. I was currently on break when Detective Elisa Maza came in. "Elisa! Good to see you." "hey, Emile. have you seen your brother?" "yes I did. he came in here an hour ago for the usual strawberry parfait. he looked in pain. told me he had a bad night." "he told me the same thing." She tells me about an incident of an aircraft crash and thinks Xanatos maybe behind it. "hmm... there's a chance that maybe true." "you think? for all we know he could've done it." "I'm sure Dante is looking through the matter. he may know something what's going on." "true. anyway, thank you for your time." "no problem." Elisa leaves and I start to worry about Dante. hope he's okay.

(Dante's pov)

(6 hours later)

I got on a roof of some building near Xanatos' building. "got any ideas how we can get there without being noticed?" "simple. say veil" "veil." my red eye glew and me and Victoria sinked in to the ground as the shadows. "whoa!" "now let's go. we better hurry too this ability won't last long." Victoria pounced on my shoulder and I started jumping off the building and rushed to the elevator to get to the castle. My arm comes out of the shadow as I Push the button to the top floor and the effects of the veil wore off having my body come out of the shadow. "well that was a surprise." "you'll get used to it." the elevator stops on the rooftop, the door opened and I hid behind a wall. I quickly peeked who I'm looking at and I see Xanatos talking to a female gargoyle with messy red hair. the gargoyle from my memories. I ready my gun and waited for something to happen. I heard something about getting rid of the gargoyles with some sort of machine. I see the machines and It looked like metal gargoyles. Victoria hisses. "that fiend. wait until I get my hands on him." "quiet..." the robot gargoyles fly off in the distance to do what their told I guess. "we need to go after those robots." "any ideas, Victoria?" "fly." "you're serious?" "I don't kid around. all you have to do is use your dark powers to fly." "fine... I hope you're right. hold on tight." I ran to the ledge and jumped off. as I was falling, black wings came out of my back and I flew after the robots. "Awesome!" "told ya!" those robots were close to the gargoyles. "Watch out!" My shout got the gargoyles attention and scattered when the robot fired their lasers at the gargoyles. I summon my sword and slashed two robots in half. this got the robots to look at me and fire their lasers at me. I started deflecting the lasers as Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington knocked the robots away from me. I slashed the last three robots in half and made my sword disappear. "wow! that was amazing!" I looked at Brooklyn and the other gargoyles. "we'll talk about this later! Xanatos is trying to kill you guys and we have to stop him!" "What!?" "come on!" I lead them back to the castle and I see still Xanatos with the female gargoyle. I landed with the gargoyles Xanatos looked surprised. "Officer Dante?" "Dante?" Does this female gargoyle know me? because I don't. Goliath gets mad and wanted answers. "explain yourself, Xanatos! why did you send those contraptions to kill us!?" The red haired gargoyle dangerously growls and points her gun at me and my gargoyle friends. I ready my sword and she glares at me. "you! Why must you interfere with our plans?!" "huh? I don't recall remembering you." Victoria hissed at the red hair gargoyle. I smirk when I see the elevator door open. "what?" my red eye glows and my voice went deep. "I'am Dante Vera. the Reincarnation of the original Dark Knight. If you so put my friends in harms ways, you will be stopped." She growls fires her gun at me but Elisa Tackles her down and the shot hits one of the towers down. Elisa gets off of the gargoyle and rushes to me. but as the tower destroyed on the walls of the castle, I carried Elisa and flew away from the debris. Goliath and the other gargoyles flew with me. as for the red haired gargoyle she flies away with a loud shriek. I placed Elisa on one of the towers and flew after Xanatos, knocked him and handcuffed him. Elisa was curious about the red haired gargoyle. "who was that, Goliath?" Goliath sighs in sorrow. "that was Demona. my former lover." so that who that red hair gargoyle was from my memory. it was Demona. I flew back to Elisa and landed next to her. "Dante?" I nod. Luckily I managed to change my voice back to normal. "yes. I'm starting to develop my dark powers real quickly than I thought." She hugs me. "I don't care what happens to you. you're still you." "thanks..." maybe having this power won't be so hard than I thought.

(Emile's pov)

It was the end of my shift and as I was walking back home, Two thugs blocked my way trying to steal my money I worked hard on with Knives pointed at me. I tried to get away but one of them grabbed me. suddenly I heard a roar when a white haired gargoyle with birdlike beak lands behind the thugs which resulted in startling them. I escaped one of the thug's grasp as the gargoyle threw the thugs straight to the wall knocking them out for a long time. He was going to fly away but... "wait!" he looks at me. "when do I get to see you again?" "Midnight why?" "just wondering. but before you go..." I kissed him on the head. "a little kiss for good luck." he smiles with a blush and flies away. I hope I see him again.

Character bio

Emile Vera

age: 19

race: Human

occupation: part time waiter

weight: 89.9

height: 5.6

appearance: Long silver hair, silver eyes, White shirt, blue long jeans, white shoes

bio: Dante's younger sister. an ordinary waitress who works day and night at a resturant. on the way back home she was getting mugged by Thugs until Brooklyn showed up to save her life. when he took down the thugs, to his surprise, Emile smiles at him and asks "when do I get to see you again?". "at midnight why?" he smiles. Emile kisses him on the head for good luck she calls it and Brooklyn flies away lovestrucked. Emile was looking forward for their relationship together.


End file.
